These powers left untold
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Seems Santana just can't die! Literally...  AU
1. Like a bullet to the brain

"_Hi Mom and Dad. This probably wasn't the best way to test a theory I know. And if you are reading this, then I guess I was wrong. See I've been feeling kind of weird lately, almost and I don't mean to brag in this...possible suicide note, but I feel on top of the world. Invincible you could say. I just want you to know, looking down the barrel of this gun I actually don't feel scared. I feel something but it's sure to hell not fear. Suppose it'll be my own fault for being a smart ass if I'm wrong right? By the way, Dad you really need to change the garage combo because 0001 is way too obvious considering there's guns in there. Hopefully I'll bin this after I pull the trigger and you'll never have to see it, but in case you do I want you all to know that I was wrong, and I love you."_

Impossible things don't happen. That's kind of how they get their name isn't it? Yet here I am, re-reading the suicide note I wrote to my parents. No, it's not to check that my final written words are perfectly written because the thing is, about 5 minutes ago I shot myself in the head. All I can say is that I don't recommend it because it hurt like hell and damn did I make a mess! I've almost used an entire bottle of bleach on this wall but I still can't wipe away my blood. I should be dead now, but I'm thinking of an excuse to tell my parents.

"You see Mom, what happened was I shot myself, and see all that red on the wall? That's the blood the police should be photographing before signing my death certificate." Yeah, that's definitely not going to go down to well is it. I'm glad to be alive an all, but I put a lot of effort in that damn note and nobody is even going to see it. That half an hour I spent writing it, I could have been working on that essay due...uhmmm…oh…tomorrow. Shit. Since I'm still needing a plan to figure out this whole 'bloody room' situation. It's a safe bet that I'm not going to get that essay done. Maybe I could paint my room red before my parents get home and pay a nerd to write the essay for me? Yeah! That's totally what I'm going to do.

I can't believe it took me 2 goddamn hours to paint the walls. It's not even as though my room is that big; it's the average teenage girl's room. I've got my wardrobe that's so full the doors barely shut. My little TV on a stand, and a couple paintings on the wall. My single bed sits comfortably in the corner of my room and...Wait, is that blood the sheets? Oh great, now I have to wash that too! Okay that is the last time I shoot myself, guess I should have planned ahead a little because you never can be too prepared.

My parents will probably be home soon, I'd say I have about an hour to get my dad's gun and all his paint supplies back into the garage. Its times like this I'm glad my little punk ass brother isn't so much of a punk and more of a pussy. He's at dance class, not just any dance class but 'expressive dance.' Dad told Enrique it was perfectly fine for a feisty young Latin male to dance, but I don't know. I mean shouldn't a 10 year old boy be out climbing trees, or...jumping in mud? Or, I don't know...Other disgusting things boys do? Speaking of disgusting boys, Puckerman is being a total douche lately. I know white rhino's are an endangered species, but so are freaking polar bears .Doesn't mean I want to date one. Whatever, I've got Brittney anyways. Well…I don't have her, not yet anyways. Not while she's still blowing me off to be with Stubbles McCripple Pants. He seriously thinks he can just wheel himself in and take her just like that? My life sucks right? I shot myself and here I am, I blew off Puckerman to get the girl and they're both climbing other trees! Awesome. So, let's rewind a little and go way back to the start.

My name is Santana Lopez, I'm 17 years old. I live in Lima Heights Adjacent which is totally the badass part of town. My Dad's a doctor and not like that stupid 'tooth doctor.' Hell no, he's a real doctor. My mom, well she's a lawyer. She has her own company or something, it's all...Whatever. Little punk (a.k.a Enrique) is my little brother, since he's not old enough to stay home by himself and I refuse to look after him. I mean why the hell should I? It's not my kid; all he does is make a mess. He lives with my Grandma so I pretty much get the house to myself all the time. Which considering I just put a bullet in my head is a good thing.

With my room situation solved and my genius plan to pay a nerd to write my essay instead of doing it myself, (because money **can** totally everything.) I'm going to be the perfect daughter and be in bed before my parents get home. And since it's not even 9pm yet, maybe I can get good nights sleep knowing that not even a bullet can stop me and my awesome-ness.


	2. Head on fire

My head feels like it's seconds away from exploding. I actually slept well last night considering I almost killed myself and I wake up to this. Probably the worst headache since…ever. So 23 pain killers and 6 headache pills later, here I am. Waiting at the bus stop to get my ass to school. There probably were better ways to kill myself, more things I should have done to prepare and definitely things I didn't think about. Like right now, there's a bullet in my head. The wound closed pretty much straight away but anyway that bullet is still there. Everything I could possibly do to try and get this thing out would lead to more questions. I can't operate on my own head and how do you explain a bullet lodged into the side of your skull to your parents? Or even a doctor. That thing cannot stay in there, but I don't know how to get it out. Damn. Maybe next time I kill myself I should try a cliff huh? Next time I kill myself…wow that sounds weird. But I didn't just decide bullets can't hurt me; in fact a lot of things had happened to me before I tried that. Shooting yourself isn't a decision to come upon lightly.

You see, 3 weeks ago I was at a house party. I may...or may not, have made a desperate effort to get Brittany's attention after my other pathetic attempts to lure her from Wheels were ignored. So, here's what I did. I 'accidently' fell into Pucks pool. Little did I know he was in the process of cleaning it and the high powered filters we're up full. My shirt got stuck in a vent at the bottom and, well I kind of drowned. Next thing I knew I took in a deep breath and was lying on my back looking up at the stars. Apparently Puck had saved my life by wonderfully conducting CPR after pulling me out of the water. But seriously, have you seen Puck? He couldn't save his hair from the lawn mower that attack his head, so how the hell did he expect me to believe he had 'brought me back from the dead' So much for impressing Britt with my Latin abs then huh.

Then 4 days later, any doubt I had of Pucks life saving abilities were truly washed away. You know that game when you have a very, very sharp knife and you spread your fingers out and use said sharp knife in an attempt to try and hit the spaces between your fingers while actually managing to avoid your fingers? I discovered not only is that a very stupid game and should not be played, it also turns out that I'm not very good at this game. Which unfortunately I learned the hard way when I sliced the top of my pinkie off. Blood, quite a lot of it. Berry was pissed that I got it on the kitchen counter, even though it was in my house! God that girl is..Wait, why was she even at my house! I'm sure I didn't invite her, anyway. I ran upstairs to the bathroom for, I don't know a bandage I guess? Only, by the time I got there, the bleeding had stopped and that missing part of my pinkie wasn't missing anymore. I bandaged up my finger and pretended as though it didn't hurt and I didn't need a doctor because, well because I didn't. After a whole bunch of questions I refused to answer and threatened to punch her in the face if she didn't shut up, she took the hint and managed to squeeze herself and that giant Jew nose of hers out of my house.

And that, is how I stumbled upon the revelation that I, Santana Lopez aside from being the hottest girl at the school and by far the best cheerleader, am also some kind of God. But even Gods need to hand in essays on time don't they? Hence why I'm now sat on the stinking bus next to Wheels. Sure he's the reason Brittany and I aren't together, and I really want to punch him in the face 99.9% of the time. He's smart, and smart guys write good essays. Right?  
>"Hey. Wheels. Listen up, you're going to write me and essay and I'm going to give you 10 bucks, cool?" Putting on my sweetest smile and flashing a wink.<p>

"Uh, no offence Santana but aren't you kinda supposed to do these things yourself" he said while shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Oh my lord, he's such a whinny bitch. I'm so not in the mood to be rejected right now.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you. Hence my offering you money. But let me put it to you this way. Write my essay, or I'm going to open the back of the bus, and wheel you on out. Kay?" He nodded. Good enough for me. Now that he has served his purpose, I so don't want to be sitting next to him anymore.

The rest of the day went by without a hiccup, As expected Wheels totally did my essay and turns out I got a B. My head is still pounding like a bitch, I'm no further ahead with that plan. And an invitation to another one of Pucks stupid parties which I'm definitely going to be attending. Pucks a jerk, but he throws awesome parties and has a shit load of alcohol plus, Brittany will be there. For those of you who don't know, Brittany is a horny drunk and after a party she always sleeps at my place. I don't want her like that, I'd rather a drunk Brittany is better than no Brittany at all. Until she realises I'm the one she needs, and _not_ wheels, I'll take her in whatever form I can.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely sure where this story is heading yet :( Of course some other characters may need powers ;D So any suggestions on that is welcome :) Also, this first person thing..Is it working out? Or should a 3rd person view be introduced? :)<strong>

**.com/ You guys should follow me on Tumblr :3 You can ask me questions about the stories, or maybe other ones I have planned! :D**


	3. Puckerman Party

Noah Puckerman. The biggest jerk, but best party thrower around. Personally I don't see the big deal about Pucks parties. I mean this was just a houseful of freshmen who tried their hardest to fit in and be associated with Puck. Everyone seemed to be having a good time despite Pucks banning of anyone entering the pool saying he 'couldn't be bothered to save another life' could he get anymore full of himself? So this is why I'm standing alone, drink in hand next to a small food table that the football jocks have practically devoured.

"Jesus H Christ Berry. What the hell are you doing? How do you keep getting invited to these things? I didn't even think anyone liked you. When did you even get there? I swear you weren't like..5 seconds ago." That girl is seriously weird. It's like she's everywhere and anywhere I turn.  
>"Jeez Santana, what is this 20 questions?" Oh hell no. She really thinks she can talk to me like that? It's about time for a Santana death glare. Perfect, now she's starting to squirm. If I keep up this stare a little longer….<p>

"…Yeah uh-uh anyway. What's uh..the deal with you, and Brittany?" Awesome. But I think I'd rather her rant on about something about Broadway than her try to get involved with me and Brittany.

"Nothing. What's up with you and man boobs?" I'm so good at avoiding questions and turning things round aren't I?

"Doesn't matter. So..you were saying about you and Britt?" Damn. Maybe not.

"No actually Hobbit I wasn't. You're just trying to stick your Jew nose in where it doesn't belong." Insulting Berry is awesome. I could seriously stand here all night, forget about this stupid party and add to my list of reasons Rachel Berry is the most annoying person in Lima, but it seems she has other idea's.

"Santana, you think you're good at hiding feelings but you're not. You've been Artie daggers all night. And well, I just want you to know tha-" Okay, Berry has gone just about far enough with this now. What's she playing at? There's a reason she isn't invited to things like this. I guess I took too long to think of an insult to throw at her because before I can even open my mouth and slash her with my words. She cuts me off. "I want you to know, that I'm here for you." Then glancing over at Brittany she continued "Even if Brittany isn't. But no, that's not an invitation for sex." Oh great, so she gives me this huge pointless speech, then she walks away? She has to be kidding..plus, no matter how bad things get with Brittany I would _never_ turn to man hands for help, not even when Artie is..wha-oh hell no. Where are his hands? I swear if wheels doesn't stop feeling Brittany up right in my face. All hell will break loose. He must be an idiot, can he not see he doesn't deserve her? What's he going to do, wheel her down the aisle? Brittany down the isle…wow that would be…perfect. Can you imagine how beautiful she'd be? Damn, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I mean, she doesn't even know yet. Does she? She must know, I may be the school slut which despite what I say I'm _not_ proud of. But she's not just one of those guys to fuck then chuck. She's Brittany, she's amazing and I need to make her mine. But while Artie is breathing down her neck and putting those filthy hands of his all over her, how can I?

Oh great, Puck. Is he coming over? Damn! I don't need this now! He's totally blocking my view of wheels by standing in my face.

"Santana, you're hot." He said with that devilish look he wears so well. Puck extended his arm and put his big paw like hand on my forearm. I was in no mood to run off into a spare room with Puckerman while wheels was taking advantage of Brittany. He might be her 'boyfriend' but that doesn't help control my rising anger level. So of course I noticed the arm of Noah reaching out, and figured now would be as good a time as any to break it. But before I had time to respond to his touch, he whinced away in pain.

"Not now Noah!" I practically growled at the mohawked boy, Sure he can be kind of sweet at times. But just seeing Puck while in this mood is enough to piss me off.

"Wha-..What? No! No Santana, I didn't mean it like that. I mean..you're hot. Like, your skin. Its super hot, are you feeling okay? Do you want to go upstairs and I'll take care of you." He actually looks kind of concerned, and he's holding his hand pretty tight. Maybe he's just being nice? No who am I kidding. This is Puck, surely he wants something out of it. But whatever, I don't have time for his flirting or even his bizarre act of kindness. Not while wheels is getting that handsy, whispering into her ear. People everywhere are willing hooking up. But Brittany doesn't look to whiling the way she's shifting around in his lap. So completely ignoring Puck, It's time for Santana to save the day. The anger is no doubt written all over my face but I don't even care, not while I'm storming towards Stubbles and Britt.

"Hey! Wheels, back off…What are you doing? Looks like she already said no. You're handicapped, not deaf. No means no."

Haaa…even managed to squeeze in a slight insult there. Awesome.

"Tanaaa," she slurred "I wanna..I wanna go!" Perfect! Wheels isn't getting her. Not tonight.

"Okay Britt, come on. I'll take you back to mine" she was bound to need support, so I offered my hand to her. I was about to open my mouth to urge her to take my hand, to tell her I could take her away from douchebag cripples if she would just take my hand. When she slapped it away.

"NO. Go..go with Artie. He-he's my boyf..friend. Right?" the alcohol ever present in her voice now. She half jumped, half fell, bridal style into Artie's lap and demanded he take her to bed.

Seriously? This wasn't Brittany, what the hell had she been drinking? Sure she had blown me off a couple times for wheels, but not like this. As if he hadn't pissed me off enough, wheels..wheeled passed me and shot the smuggest looking smile anyone ever did see. There was something sinister about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews were awesome, thanks guys :3 Seems the 1st person thing will be staying :) About powers, a few hints were dropped about Rachel here but can be easily shrugged off if you don't like it! Andor as one of you suggested, Brittany perhaps?... Also, these mysterious powers didn't just come out of nowhere! Something, somewhere must have/be causing them! Suggestions? :D**

**So yeah, still welcoming advice/suggestions and of course, always critisism (hopefully constructive!) A few ways to get in touch, Review is easiest, but also;**

**My tumblr: .**

**Twitter: PaiigeRichards **

**Look foward to hearing from you guys! :D**


	4. In Rachel Berry's bed

This is the most comfortable bed…ever. Bed, bed. I don't remember going to bed? Did I even go to bed? Stupid question because now I'm in one so I must have and oh god damn it. Puck's party. I swear I wake up next to some punk ass freshman I'm going to break a nut, left or right is his choice. What? I mean I can't break a boob because I don't hook up with girls. Not yet anyway, that would totally blow my cover. I've spent years becoming the reputable schools man eating slut, I can't risk that now. I could sneak out of this mystery house.

Okay so the amount of effort it took to open my eyes was unreal. I don't know if it's the hangover or the bullet, but my head is spinning. At least this room is clean, and it smells really, really good. Everything seems to have a place and there's not a thing where it shouldn't be. The little pink flowers on the wallpaper are pretty cut-oh..boys don't have pink wallpaper do they? Surprisingly no, not even Kurt's room looks like this. From my place on the bed I can see a lock on the door, There's no way I'm going to be able to open that without making some noise. But before I even thinking of alternative escape plans, I needs some meds. A bathroom, perfect!

Bloody towels, and wow. Lots of them, just scattered across the bathroom floor. Maybe I got into a fight last night, the blood isn't mine I know because I have no cuts. I hope the other bitch looks worse than I do..ha! who am I kidding, of course she looks worse than me because considering it's 7:30am on a Sunday morning looking into the bathroom mirror, It's pretty It's safe to say I am looking damn fine. This is creepy now, everything in here (aside from the bloody towels) is perfect. Funny..seems a lot like something tha- well, if I had a feeling about who's house it was it was definitely confirmed when Barbra Striesand started playing in another room. I need to leave. I'm going to grab my shit, turn around and le-

"BERRY! What the fuck?" I'm no blacksmith but I'm fairly sure those locks were..locked.

"Oh, Santana. You're..you're up. You're….standing?" Why is she looking at me like that? She looks confused, Rachel Berry is never confused.

"Well done Sherlock, You figure that out by yourself or did you get help? Anyway, don't you knock?"

"What? No, it's my house. Can we get back to my point that you're standing?"

"Hobbit are you trying to confuse me? You wanna tell me what the hell you're babbling on about or?..."

"Doesn't it hurt?" If her eyebrows furrow anymore they're going to sink into her face.

"Doesn't what hurt?" She's starting to piss me off now..bursting in on me, ranting on about some pain I should be feeling.

"Last night at Puck's party. Don't you remember? You were pretty drunk"

"Yeah the hangover reminds me of that"

"You were in the middle of telling me about your undying love for Brittany when you fell. Onto some broken glass. You're leg was pretty torn up and Puck offering to 'take care of you' didn't seem to reassuring so I took it upon myself to play nurse. Now here you are San…standing up."

"Santana."

"Really? That's all you got from that? Plus I spent all of night staying up to make sure you didn't bleed to death in my room and applied pressure on your wound and I'm not even allowed to shorten your name?"

"Look my leg is fine just open the damn door so I can get home."

"Uh uh..you're not leaving. Not until I change the bandage on your leg." Shit. I'm bigger than her, Maybe I can push past.

"Santana would you just get on the bed?" Did she just push me back onto the bed? Damn, yes.

"Berry..are you trying to seduce me?" Humour in this situation will work wonders no doubt. Seems she's in no mood for it and pulls my leg out to and starts slowly removing the bandages. I doesn't feel like there's a cut there anymore. How am I supposed to explain this?

"…It's gone."

"Well, maybe you're a better nurse than you thought. You know, you should become a doctor becau-"

"No. No Santana, you didn't see it. It was awful, It looked like your leg went through a shredder and in..6 hours and 24 minutes. It's gone. I think I see the glass stuck under your skin." Berry wasn't such a good nurse after all. Now I've got a bunch of glass in my leg as well as a bullet in my head. If I'm ever going to tell anyone about this it may as well be Berry.

"You need to get the glass out.." Okay now she looks really confused. And she's supposed to be smart? "You need to cut my leg open again and pull it out?..."

"Wha-what? Santana I'm pretty sure you can live with a bit of glass in your leg. You don't need to cut it out. You really want to cut open your leg again..to pull out glass? That'll hurt like hell! Plus it will take ages to heal." Oh god, she has no idea….

"Fine, go get me a knife and I'll do it myself!" She ran out the door and I could hear drawers being franctically opened and slammed shut as she was no doubt looking for a knife she would actually be prepared to give to me. Damn Berry and her damn hygiene standards.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Berry deserve a power? If so, I think you can guess what I'm going to go with :) Anyone else in the story? I don't want to overload it because then it would kind of lose its significance. Reviewwwww! :D <strong>

**.**

**PaiigeRichards**


	5. Yellow rocks

30 minutes and 2 bloody towels later (That Berry got freakishly pissed about), the glass was out of my leg. Keeping the wound open was a lot harder than I was expecting it to be, every time Berry pulled out a piece of glass and went to re-sterilize the equipment, or randomly ran off to puke, I had to cut it open again. Each slice was bigger and deeper than before, but they became less and less painful. Eventually, she noticed.

"Santana it looks like it's getting worse not better! You said it would be better if the glass came out. Maybe we should stop."

"It will get better! Just keep going. I am right; you're just a shitty doctor." I lied. In all honesty, she was doing a damn fine job (not that I'd ever tell her.) We're sat awkwardly in silence now. My cut on my leg has gone and Berry doesn't even bother asking how anymore, I kinda hoped she hadn't noticed, or at least she wouldn't say anything. But Man hands...quiet? HA.

"You don't think this has anything to do with, that night. Do you?"

"What night? What are you talking abo-"She cuts me off.

"April 6th Oh shit..._that_ night. Time to get defensive.

"You didn't tell anyone about that did you?" I growl at her

"After you threatened to smash my car up with a tyre iron I didn't really have a choice" Is that a yes or no? I guess she noticed the confused look on my face. "No Santana. I haven't."

"Good! Because if anyone...especially a certain leggy blonde finds out that I got drunk, spooned and actually had a good time with the school dwarf and did…you know, other things. Well let's say my life would be over."

"Why wouldn't you want Quinn to find out?"Quinn? What the hell is she talking about?

"No Berry, I meant Brittany an- oh my god! Do you have a thing for Quinn?"

"NO!...You know 'I slept with Santana Lopez, by Rachel Berry' would look pretty good on the cover of the school newspaper, don't you think?"

"No. I think my rep would push me underneath even wheels."

"But it would do wonders for my reput-"She better not even be thinking about it!

"Berry I swear to holy hell if anyone finds out, I will kill you. Now shut up." Damn, I lost the point of the conversation again. I really should listen more, but Berry's just so goddamn boring that every time she opens her musical mouth I just want to repeatedly punch her in it. Or stare at her nose and wonder what she could fit up there..I bet at least 5 grapes. Oh damn, is she talking?

"Well, do you?" A closed question, which means it's either a yes or no, and since I never agree with Berry the obvious choice is no.

"Oh…okay, so what do you think caused it? Because it was the only thing we both did that night."

Oh of course.. a follow up question. "Berry. I wasn't listening to a damn thing you said. Start again?"  
>She sighed "Well, I said. The only thing we both did that night was go looking for that thing, I'm certain nobody else saw it. Well, at least nobody else walked extremely drunk, into a dark forest in a part of town we've never seen before at 1am from one of Puck's 'Fun bus' parties to find a meteorite."<p>

Let me explain, it's not often Berry and I speak but she somehow managed to get in to another of these parties I'm pretty sure nobody wanted her in and I was beyond drunk. We both saw this...red, fireball type thing...drop. It just fell out of the sky, and like the drunken genius I am, I decided I had to go find this thing and somehow Berry got herself involved. We were somewhere in Utah, hunting down a fallen star. Our hour long trek lead us into the weird part of town, you know the part where grannies have pink hair, 10 year olds have babies and Goths openly fill the street? Yeah, that's where we were. Berry insisted the star was somewhere in the woods, we just had to go in, find it and then she'd end up on Broadway and I'd get Brittany. At least that was the drunken excuse she came up with for the reason this star needed to be found. We walked until our feet ached until we came to an opening in the woods. Trees were dying, no birds were singing and 3 feet under ash and this lava type thing..Was a rock. A rock. A glowing, huge, smelly, yellow..Glowing rock. Just sticking out of the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>A fallen star they came across that lead to these strange happenings? Yes, no? I need to know D: If you guys totally hate this, I'll re-write :D If you love it, review! If you hate it..also review! But tell me how you'd like to have seen the powers come about :) Who else deserves a power, what shall it be and why! :)<strong>

**Tumblr: .**

**Twitter: Paiigerichards**


	6. 1g of fortune

"Santana, you didn't take any of that rock did you?"

"What? No." Yes.

"Really?"

"No." I totally did.

"It was really hot. All the time. Like, 3 hours after when I felt my pocket it was still hot."

"Oh my god I know! I thought I was just horny…"

"HA! So you did take some?" Oh god damn it! Touche Berry..touche.

"Arrgh, fine! Maybe I took a little, but it was like..no bigger than a grain of rice I swear." That last part was actually true. I probably should have taken more because lets face it, how often do big creepy glowing things fall out of the sky? It was probably worth a fortune, well..not 1g of it bu-. I knew I should have taken more.

"You know dwarf that wasn't the only creepy thing we did that night. I'm pretty sure we also drank from some weird orange lake. "

"Santana, we did some real fucked up shit" Did Rachel Berry just drop an F bomb?

"Anyway, why did you even bring up that night?"

"Because..I don't know, It's just, Santana..Weird things, like really weird things have happened to me since."

"….Cool story bro. Do you have time to like, oh I don't know. Finish it?" Why did she stop? It's probably to make sure I'm listening isn't it? Okay, shut up now inner..me. She's about to speak.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me dwarf."

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter I've done, this I know. But last chance for Rachel to have a power or not! I have a power in mind that several hints have been dropped at, 10 points if you can figure it out :3<strong>

**Also, how do you feel about multiple powers? Or should they stick to one thing? :D Review, or I'll never know the answers to these questions! :D**

**I'm new to this website, but I think on my profile there should be a poll of some kind so you guys can vote for yes/no for Berry :D**


	7. Overreacting

Turns out Berry isn't just a freak with complete disregard for locks and doors and she can..oh I don't know. I forgot the long, exact words she used.  
>"Okay, so can like..jump rooms or whatever. What are we going to do about it?" I mean, we have to do something. Right?<br>"Nothing." I disagree.  
>"..nothing?" she's kidding right?<br>"well what do you think we should do?"  
>"Buy matching costumes and become a closet lesbian, crime fighting duo." saying that with a straight face was harder than I expected.<br>"Awesome, but I'm not a le-" I'm in no mood to listen to her rant on about how amazing Finn is and she loves him with all her heart.  
>"Right okay. Well I don't know..what if we go back to Utah and grab us some more rock?"<br>Her mouth dropped open in shock and then a super creepy smile began to form. "You mean like..a road trip?" I nodded. "We could go next weekend. I might get a chance to drive my dad's old car! An-" This is the part Berry makes the longest list ever about things she could take. It got the point she was just saying random things you would not need on a roadtrip, like a washing machine. And the worst part is that she looks completely serious about every word she says.

"- and Quinn's cheerio outfit!"

"What?..Why would we need that?" Berry blushing has to be the weirdest thing ever.

"No reason."

"If you want to wear a Cheerio outfit, you can just borrow mine. Quinn might need hers to practice in while we're gone."

"Uhm..Santana, Quinn..she uh,- -she was actually on my list of things we should take." Oh my god, she needs to stop! She's starting to look like a beetroot.

"WHAT?" It's bad enough to have to go with Berry, I so don't want to watch her drool over Quinn then deny her lesbian lust for her.

"Don't worry! I mean we could take Brittany too! It could be like a Glee girl outing!"

"Oh you're going to come out?" Her confussed face told me she did _not_ get the joke. Which just made the whole thing 10 times funnier. I'm not going to stop and give her time to think it over. "We'll do it. But we're taking my car. I can't handle you yelling all the way about the mess or putting proctivite covers on everything. Oh and you will not criticize my driving or I don't care how fast we're going. I will push you out of the car. Got it?" I feel like Berry and I are getting to close. I don't even feel the need to insult her! Well, that's not completey true..but it's a lot less than before. Now I'm lucky if I can ever think of a sly remark. The urge to punch her quickly returned however when she began packing a bag. She did know next weekend was 5 school days away right?

* * *

><p>It was another 2 Hours later before Berry was finally satisfied she had crammed everything she possibly could into a suitcase. I was seriously thinking about burning that suitcase just to see the look on her face as she watched the things she put in there not because she needed them, but just because she could, burn. Until another kind of burning came up. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatidly in the head. The bullet. God damn it! Just when I thought the pain for the day had ended. Let's face it, I need Berry. Well, for now.<p>

"Berry, you still got that knife with you?"

"Yes. It's in my drawer…Why?"

"Well, I kind of need your help again."

"What kind of help involves a knife Santana?"

"Jesus, well if you shut up I'll tell you!"

"Sorry."

"BERRY!" Damn, does this girl ever keep her mouth shut long enough for someone to get a sentence out? "Well. In my head there's…a bullet." The look on her face, wow. Priceless, no actually it isn't. I would give every dime in the world to have that picture framed and put on my wall.

"Oh…right..uh…HOW?"

"I shot myself in the head." I said with a shrug,

"Why?"

"To test a theory." She's going to tell me how stupid that was, how I should have done something else and how she'll only help me if I've learnt my lesson. I know. "Yes Berry. Not the greatest idea I've ever had. I know. So here's the thing…you need to-"

"Santana I'm not going to stab you!"

"What! Berry you said you'd help!"

"Yes. Help. Not stab!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Well..not straight away, but I will. Just make sure you do _**not**_ pull the knife out again, I'm pretty sure if it stays in my heart I'll stay dead, and I won't heal. Not until the knife is out at least. And don't panic because it might take a while, I don't know. But if worst does come to worst and I don't use my awesomeness to stay alive. Then just take the note from the drawer in my house and stick it in my pocket. It'll explain everything and you'll get away with murder." Her hands were shaking and she was breathing heavy. Trust Berry to overreact. Is it that hard to stab me? Seriously.

* * *

><p>"So…I just, stick it in there?"<p>

"Yes."

"….what, now?" Oh for fucks sake. I might use that knife on her now. Death stare, activated. I guess it worked a little too well because the next thing, Berry plunged the knife into my skull. Of course I screamed! I mean I just got stabbed in the head, who wouldn't? It hurt like hell. But not as much as when Berry yanked out the knife and ran to grab a towel, close to tears and apologizing with every step.

"BERRY WHAT THE FUCK? I SAID DON'T PULL IT OUT, ARE YOU INSA-" Ouchhhhhhh motherfucking fucking bitch shit cunt balls… What? I'm in pain here.

"Santana, oh my god. Oh god. Oh no. I'm so so sorry, I didn't eve-"

"Berry just do it again. Now! Before I change my mind!" I'm already in pain, I am in no fit state to wait for god knows how long for it to heal, just to have Man hands do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaa, anyone still actually reading this? If so, you guys need to review because i'm starting to lose motivation for this story :( Of course I had ideas floating around up there. If there is a next one, It'll be the Roadtrip to Utah (sorry, distance and travel times won't be correct. I'm not American!) But basically, the 4 of them roadtrip, and then things go from bad to worse for Santana because of Brittany!<strong>


	8. Bricks and dicks

The last thing I remember is Berry re-stabbing me. This time she didn't pussy out and went with it. It must have gone well because my head doesn't hurt anymore. Then, just when I thought my headache was gone for good, I heard a voice that was enough to bring it back in seconds.

"Santana…are you up? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to a horrible sight. Berry's room, why was I still in there? This is definitely the last place I want to be, especially since I have to accept the fact a road trip with her is fast approaching.

"You're up! Excellent! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up bec-"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh I don't know, 3 days maybe?" She said with a shrug. A shrug, really? I've spent the last 3 days locked in her room, and she shrugs about it? Did anyone notice I was gone? Did she go to school and inform everyone she had me in her house? What did she tell everybody?

"Well?"

"Oh my god, Santana. Does this really matter?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I told everybody at school you were extremely hungover, I texted your parents and told them you'd be staying at mine to help me with my Spanish ."

"Seems you've got it all planned out then huh, so what did I miss?"

"Seems you've got it all planned out then huh, so what did I miss?"

"Well, there's no school for the rest of the week something about a gas leak. So we can go on that road trip early. Like, right now! I called Quinn and Brittany, they'll be over in about 5 minutes."

"I haven't even packed."

"Oh no worries, I packed for you." Oh Jesus. I don't even what to know what shit she's put in this case she's just handed to me. "Well come on! Get in the car! You wanted to drive, remember?"

"Santana are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Quinn for the 63rd time is the last hour. Yes. Berry you promised this wouldn't happen!"

"Hey! I'm not responsible for what Quinn says."

"Yeah well, maybe you should control your girlfriend." I mumbled, but there was no doubt everybody heard it because the tension between those 2 became obvious. Brittany and I found it bloody hilarious and looked in the rear view mirror to Berry awkwardly shifting away from Quinn who was blushing furiously. I've been driving for 7 hours straight because I refuse to stop for any reasons, including the hobbit needing to pee. She had to very awkwardly squat over a bottle with help from Quinn, so if anything she should totally be thanking me since it got Quinn so close to her..lady parts.

"San, I need a wee." I know I said I wouldn't stop for any reason, but this isn't just any reason. It's Brittany

"Okay hold on, I'll pull over. But you're going to have to go in a bush or something kay? I don't see any signs of live here so there's not really a choice Britt." Berry was furious.

"So you'll stop for Brittany but you made me piss in a goddamn bottle?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that dwarf? If you don't like how I'm running shit, then feel free to walk the rest of the goddamn way." That shut her up, but only after a very typical dramatic Rachel Berry sigh.

Berry and Quinn refused to leave the car, so Britt and I wandered off to find a suitable peeing place and left those 2 to do god only knows what. I just hope whatever it is doesn't involving the breaking..or staining on my back seats because I will end them and ya'll know that shits true. We were about 5 minutes walk away from the car now, looking for a place for Brittany to go. I had seen several suitable peeing areas, but Britt seemed determined the find the _perfect_ one. Turns out after walking another 5 minutes, we went in a complete circle a were lead back within looking distance of the car.

"Britt, why don't you just go over there? We need to get going soon." She nodded, and I stayed a couple of steps awkwardly in front of the car. Watching Brittany pee would be kind of weird, and I did not want to go back to the car and interrupt the eye-fucking, or possible action already taking place between Fabray and Berry. All was quiet and I was sure we'd be ready to go once Brittany was done with the longest pee in history, until some douchebag racer came storming down the road and slammed on the breaks a few yards ahead of me.

"Hey, you alright over there?" The voice was deep, very masculine and kind of intimidating, and he had a face to match. He had long black hair that was slicked back and his piercing lime green eyes seemed like they could look into your soul, he had a chiselled jaw and a defined face with high cheek bones. I suppose it was thoughtful of him to stop, but I was waiting for my blonde and nothing could distract me from that, I just wanted him to go away so we could get on with the road trip.

"Oh yeah thanks, I'm good." A normal guy in this situation would drive off, but not him.

"You don't look okay. Out here all by yourself?" He said with a sinister, shark like smile.

"No actually, I'm here with some friends."

"Really? I don't see around anywhere..you sure you don't need help, with anything? He said taking enough steps towards me that he was practically standing in my face. His shark smile only grew wider when I looked around to realise he was right. I was alone, and he was scary.

"Yeah, they'll be back soon."

"Back from where?"

"Look I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I really don't need help, so you can go." I was done with playing nice, was this guy not taking the hint?

He reached forward and grabbed my arms. "I don't want to leave. And I _don't_ like your attitude, maybe you need to learn some respect."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Probably not what I should have said, because the next thing I knew I was throw to the floor, I would have fought back but I just wasn't expecting it.

"I'll _show_ you what I'm going to do about it, _bitch_." He said while lowering his hands to linger about his zipper. Just as he was about to pull down his zip, he dropped instead.

"What the fu-?" What I saw was worse than I could imagine. Brittany standing over the body that lay face down on the road, carrying a brick in her hand. Blood splattered across her face.

"San…" she was shaking "San are you, -you okay?"

"Britt, I'm..i'm fine. He didn't do anything. What did _you_ do? I knew what she had done, it was clear. She had hidden him in the back of the head with that brick. There was blood, a lot.

"Good. What about _him_?"

"I don't know Britt, I …" I knelt down and Brittany must have gotten a pretty good shot with a lot of effort behind it because he still wasn't moving and blood poured from the open wound on his head. I picked up his wrists and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this is getting harder than I thought and I've already run out of idea's once this plotline comes to and end, Suggestions? :) Also, how are we feeling about Faberry huh? ;D Or is that ship going down?<strong>


	9. Dead man jacket

Considering we had a 10 minute old dead body in front of us, we were pretty calm. Apart from

Brittany who was shaking, crying yet did not seem to be over the worst of her panic attacks. Rachel decided she wanted to know who the man laying before us was and picked up his wallet.

"Drake Elsburry."

But let's face it, his name didn't matter. All that did matter was that he was dead, and it was our fault. The name brought Brittany into a flood of tears and by far the worst she had gone through so far. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry' and 'He would have hurt you.'

I didn't give a damn what his name was, or where he was from or anything like that, I thought she had done the world a favour because this guy was an ass, but that's not how the police would have seen it.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn said with a sad sigh.

"I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to be looking at his head any more. It's making me feel uncomfortable" so I knelt down, took off my black leather jacket and gently places it over his head to hid the wound. Much to the delight of Brittany who seemed to calm a little, out of sight out of mind was the case. But it wasn't out of mind completely, just calmer.

We all knew there were 2 options, but nobody was willing to discuss them. But time was of the essence and we had to do something.

"We could call the police and explain."Quinn finally choked out

"I don't want to go to jail San," Brittany said in a small teary voice.

"Or we could leave and pretend nothing ever happened." I said while staring directly at Berry. She would of course be the one to protest and suggest we do the more humane and rational thing. But to the surprise of everyone, she agreed. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice, she knew that's what we were going to do anyway, because it was my call. And my call would obviously be the one that protected Brittany.

* * *

><p>An hour went by and we were still no further ahead with our plan. We knew what we were going to do, we just didn't know how. Have you ever disposed of a dead body to protect the girl you love? No, Neither have I.<p>

Berry and I were sat next to the body while Quinn had taken Brittany for a stroll to calm her down. She had cried hysterically for the best part of an hour and no words, or actions could stop them. Not even the sound of crickets which I found comforting. It reminded me that we were in the middle of nowhere and for now, we were safe, because nobody knew what we had done.

"Santana, you know what I can do by now don't you?"

"Yes Berry. You can invade people's privacy even if they have a lock."

"Right well I mean, what If I did that? I did it to a cat once..I touched it, and it vanished. I felt awful afterwards! I still don't know what happened to it, or where it went..but I could try it if you like?" it would be the most simple solution, Berry could touch this body and send it to timbuktu.

"Okay..okay, do it."

"Don't you want to talk this over with Quinn and Brittany first?"

"No." Brittany didn't need to know what happened to him, "I promised her I was going to take care of this and that's what I'm doing."

"Okay," Berry said with a sigh, I got to my feet and took a few steps back from the man. Berry stuck out her hand, she closed her eyes..then touched him.

He disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I told you, I don't know what happens when I do it Santana. It just..happens. Hopefully where nobody will find him."

I was relived, we would never forget this, but because of what Berry had just done we wouldn't have to live with it either. I hate to say but..Berry had saved the day. Until,

"Shit..."

"What is it Santana?" she said taking a step closer

"My jacket."

I didn't have to say anything else, and I was glad that she didn't try to comfort me, or tell me nobody would find him. Both Berry and I were fully aware of what that meant. Somehow, Somewhere, was a dead man with my jacket wrapped around his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Should things get better, or <em>worse<em> for Santana?:D we likey Faberry?:) thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming :3 I read them all and may reply to the next ones in this area :)**


	10. Not a badass

"Do you think he had a family?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I don't think that matters Britt, you did the right thing in my eyes." I was trying to cheer her up, but that didnt mean it wasn't true. He was an ass with no respect for women so who gives a damn.

Quinn pulled Brittany from my arms and gently took her by the hand into the car.

"What are you going to do?" Berry would find another downer to add to the situation but it WAS a good question.

"What am I going to do? Why me?"

"No offence Santana, but it's not my jacket they're going to find on a dead man."

"Oh whatever. Let's just hope he's gone to fucking mars and get over it. Now... We drove all the way down here, I say we just carry on with the trip, don't you?" I was in no mood to sit down and make up enough plans to go from A-Z with Berry. I just wanted to find the shit we came for, and leave.

"How can you be so calm about this! He's dead Santana, and Brittany did it! What of they-"

"Don't. Nothing will happen to Brittany and we both know that. It's MY jacket so as far as they're concerned I did it."

"I have an idea Santana..we may never need to use it. But I have one."

Why couldn't she just be normal and tell me straight up what she was thinking? "What Berry?"

"You. Die."

"What?" she was kidding right? There's a zillion other things I'd do first.

"Not for real! We could do some kind of accident..police find you, bury you. And you're off the hook." Rachel was pretty proud of the idea..not that i know why. It was damn stupid.

"Oh so everybody is left thinking I killed somebody, while I dig myself out of the grave and run away? Where would I go huh Rachel? If i die, then I won't exist anymore. And I refuse to live in the shadows like some fucking vampire."

"You could become somebody else Santana!"

"By myself? Look I know I hate everybody most of the time. But forever..alone, sounds pretty damn lonely."

Rachel couldn't help but find a little humour in the situation which is complete bollox because there was nothing funny about this at all, "Enlighten me as to what's so fucking funny Berry."

" Nothing, nothing..it's ju-" she better finish her sentence, and fast. "Big bad Santana..scared of being alone. It's kind of funny."

"It's not funny." my voice couldn't have been any blunter, but it got the point across that I wasn't kidding. So she quickly changed her tone and apologised.

"You're right. You are, I'm sorry..don't hurt me." she knows me well, "But, Brittany can't get away with murder Santana. You saw the state of her, I'd be surprised if she doesn't tell somebody, she can't handle it."

"She can get away with murder and she will." turns out Rachel Berry doesn't know me all that well then after all. Brittany can get away with anything if I'm involved because I'll make sure of it. She obviously doesn't know the shit I'm prepared to do to protect my..future girl.

Rachel just sighed, "alright. Whatever your plan is, we're in this together."

It was kind of nice..to know that the hobbit wasn't about to run off to the police and ruin Brittany's life, it was also kinda nice knowing that she supported me..not that I would ever give a damn what Berry thought! Because come on, what use is she really to us non Japanese perverts?

"Can we just get back on the road? You know where we're heading right?" We need to find this stupid fucking rock, then we get on with some awesome plan that will lead to 4 teenage girls getting away with murder.

Rachel nodded and we walked quickly back to the car and set off once again on out journey. God knows how far away it was, I'm pretty sure neither of us knew what the town was called..or where it was. But Berry had this theory that she "would know it when she sees it." I hope to god that's true. We can't afford to stop and kill another asshole.

"So..." Trust Quinn to make an awkward car ride a hell of a lot more awkward. "Brittany," she turned to face her, it had taken a while but she was calm now. Hopefully I'd be able to convince her later it was just a bad dream,

"How's things with Artie?" Grrr! I hope this is all a bad dream! Brittany about to reveal how madly in love she is with Artie? Ugh.

"Not good." What?

"How come?" She's kidding right? She doesn't look sad..maybe because she never liked him? Oh who am I kidding! Of course she did, she still does.

"I just don't like him anymore." Oh lord Jesus. What's that heart? We're under attack? I know. I feel it!

"He..he just doesn't make me feel good anymore." Could this situation get anymore perfect? Well, I suppose if we hadn't just killed a guy then that would..yeahh. But what's done is done. And from the sound of it, so called 'Bartie' is done.

Seriously, Artie is so lame. Bartie? Really? He gave himself and his girlfriend a couple name? Who the hell even does that! I mean it's not even good..but Brittana? That's awesome. Im totally aloud to do it because I didn't think of some shitty name unlike teen cripple.

"You should break up with him!" oh shit, I said that out loud.,I said it out loud a little too quickly. But it's cool, nobody will call me out on that.

"Oh yeah?" Hobbit said looking all smug, "Why is that Santana?" what the fuck is this? Read Santana's mind and then do the exact thing she doesn't want to happen day?

"Because he's an ass. You could do so much better B," like me. "Like, insanely better. Someone who actually really likes you."

" Nobody likes me though San, it was just Artie." and me.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places. You should look a little closer to home." or a little closer at me! God I am not bring subtle now, Berry and I both know but B still isn't getting it!

"Like Lord Tubbington? Ew, no I hate smokers."

Everyone in the car was a little confused, but it was Brittany. Best not to pry, god only knows what goes on up in that beautiful head of hers.

"THIS IS IT!"

"Jesus Berry! No need to shout," stupid idiot. I'm aloud to mumble insults when she just yells like that! What's wrong with a normal speaking voice? Perhaps she never learned to use one.

"It's over there! I'm sure of it!" No, definitely never had. She pointed to a bunch of trees on the far side of the town, it looked like something out of a horror movie. You know the dark scary place where the murderer always lives? And even the people on the streets looked like they were part of it.

Bottom line, I do not want to get out of the car and I certainly do not want to stay a second longer than we need too.

"Uh, why have you stopped the car?"

"so we can go..there, now?.."

"So?..oh. Oh! Hell no. If you think I'm walking there, you have another thing coming. Getting attacked by a crack addict isn't on my bucket list."

"Santana! Don't be lazy, fresh air is good for you!" she reached for the handle, Berry is not as badass as she thinks. She wouldn't last an hour in this town!

"Hobbit, If you so much as touch that door handle, I'm going to kill you. Now, put the keys back in the ignition, start the engine. And drive."

She gulped, hard. But still did as she was told, as expected of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Had a couple of bad reviews in my other stories and as much as I love hearing what you guys think, starting to lose confidence and may just become more of a reader not a writer anymore :$<strong>


	11. Crazy Fabray

We must have walked for miles, I don't even know how Berry and I found this place filled to brim with vodka.

"Do you see that?" Brittany asked curiously, stepping further away from us.

"What? Britt, where are you going?" Losing Brittany in a dark forrest in the middle of fuck knows where also isn't on my bucketlist.

"San! Look." She couldn't have stepped that far away in those few seconds, but I had to run to the sound of her voice since it was pitch black; everywhere. Brittany was kneeling down playing with something on the floor whilst pointing to something behind a line of trees.

"Why is there a yellow rock? You seriously dragged us all the way out here for a rock Santana?"

"Quinn would you just shut up for a second?" God, she's so annoying sometimes. Still, Berry has the hots for her, hence why she got dragged along.

"That's it, isn't it?" Berry asked but still made no attempt to step forward.

"I guess…you wanna go look first?" Of course she wouldn't.

She shook her head furiously and gulped hard. That just leaves me then.

"Argh, fine." I pushed my way through the bushes and there it was. A big fucking rock. Glowing.

We all stood awkwardly around this rock, what the hell do we do now? Sure, we found it..but I don't feel any different. So what exactly did we do with it?

"Well…what now?" Berry asked in her I'm-better-than-you tone.

"How the hell am I supposed to know! It was your genius plan to come here so you figure it out."

"Santana if this was a waste of petrol then I swear to go-"

"What? Huh? What exactly will you do to me berry?" I was practically in her face now because..who the hell does she think she is?

"Touch it." Brittany's whisper was so low that me nor hobbit heard it. Me because I was too busy prearing to bust a boob, and her because she was no doubt trying to stop herself from pissing because I'm just scary.

Quinn seemed to have heard though and did as Brittany said. She slowly stepped forward and reached out and touched the glowing ball.

"Santana..look." Berry whispered into my face before pushing me round to see Quinn's hand now touching the ball, now glowing yellow.

"Quinn." No answer. "Quinn, whatever you're doing..stop it."

She just stood there, hand on the rock. Not moving, not blinking..just stood there.

"Quinn, hunny.." Trust Berry to be a kiss ass. Brittany was getting freaked out and started almost hyperventialing, nobody scares my girl; time to get involved.

"Quinn for fucks sake! Stop it!" I sprinted towards her and shoved her away. The second her hand left the rock she took in a deep breath in and fell, I barely had enough time to catch her but of course I did.

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"I don't know, I'm not a god damn doctor Rachel!" I gently placed her body on the floor and stepped away. What the fuck do we do now?

Before anyone could process what just happened and what to do next, Quinn quickly stood up.

"What the fuck was that Quinn? Huh?"

"Santana what are you talking about?"

"That Quinn! That whole fucking possessed thing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was weird, and coldly flat.

"Whatever." If we came all this way, I'll be damned if Quinn being a freak was going to put me off. I'm taking some of this rock, whether they like it or not.

"Santana I wouldn't touch that if I was you." Ugh.

"Yeah well you aren't me are you Berry so shut up." Last time I ever go anywhere ever again with Rachel damn Berry. I grabbed a handful of the rock which was surprisingly soft considering its..well you know, a rock.

Quinn shot towards me like a god damn bullet.

"She said. Don't. Touch it." She grabbed my wrist and squeezed as I went to grab some more. Her eyes were dark and it was like she was staring to my soul.

"Quinn so being so bloody weird." I tried to pulled my hand away but she just gripped it tighter and pulled me closer towards her.

"Quinn. Get off me. Now." She didn't move. Just stood…staring at me, not letting her grip slip in the slightest.

"Get your fucking hand off me!" I yelled into her face and she jumped backwards, startled. She looked like a dear in the headlights, nothing like her bad ass act she had on a few seconds ago.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Quinn what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine Santana, just leave me alone." Leave _her _alone? She was the one acting all crazy.

"I want to go now." Brittany said sadly, she looked scared.

"Alright, alright lets go." I walked over to her and wrapped my left arm securely around her waist.

"I'm not going."

"Oh whatever Quinn. We're leaving.._all_ of us. Now move." She didn't flinch, didn't move a muscle until Berry wrapped her in her arms and dragged her away. We didn't know which way to go, but Brittany did. She lead the way, in fact she lead us all the way back to the car. Brittany isn't dumb, I don't care what anybody says. Just because she isn't smart, it doesn't mean she's dumb. She remembers things and she knows how to make everyone feel better, so what if she can't do math. Isn't that important anyways.

We got back to car and everything was fine until she started kicking and screaming then refused to get in the car. It took all 3 of us to hold her still and force her into the back seat and wrapped her in a seatbelt until she calmed down.

"I think there's something wrong with Quinn guys."

"Why? What's she doing now?" Sure Quinn has been out of it a little today, but there was nothing wrong with her. Maybe it's just the weird town air that got to her.

"Nothing….that's the point."

It was true, Britt and I turned around and there was Quinn. Just staring again, barely breathing. She just sat there and stared at the back of my seat with a blank expression on her face.

"Quinn," Brittany leaned forward and snapped her fingers quietly but it startled Quinn. She let out a piercing scream, she screamed until she ran out of air in her lungs. When she opened her mouth to gasp for air to no doubt start again, Berry wriggled up beside her and covered her mouth with her hands and pressed down until Quinn stopped.

"I think we need to get her home."

I didn't think twice about it, I slammed down on the pedals. I didn't want to be here a second longer, and I didn't want to be around Quinn any longer either. Whatever she was doing, I didn't want to see it. It was bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed really hard for me to write D: and I'm not entirely sure about it..but there you go. I haven't decided what's wrong with Quinn yet, what do you guys think?<strong>

**A power? Or too much rock making her weird? Or is she just down right crazy. And sorry for any mistakes! Tell me and I'll correct them :) REVIEW.**


	12. Forever and Always

"Maybe she's crazy." Brittany said bluntly, my girl doesn't beat around the bush! She pummels straight through it.

"I think there's probably a little more to it than that B, but maybe." Rachel had oh so kindly offered to escort Quinn home after another freak out when we pulled up outside my house. So far the past 2 hours, Britt and I had been researching things that may be wrong with Quinn. Brittany was incharge of making a list and I wanted to know what 2 hours of internet scrolling had gotten us.

"Britt, give me the list." She smiled happily and handed it over.

"_Why Quinn is being so weird:_

_She's crazy __ (Santana said that's wrong)_

_I don't know."_

"Britt! That's seriously it?" Oh god, I love the girl but it wasn't nice knowing that I had wasted 2 hours trying to read out extremely long medical words that I could barely even say.

"Why does something have to be wrong with her? Maybe she was just sick."

"I think she is sick Britt, but not the kind of sick you're thinking off. She needs help."

"But it's only happened once! She'll be fine tomorrow, right?"

Brittany was like Queen of the questions and I honestly didn't know how to answer. I wanted to say that Quinn would be fine, but would she? This hadn't been the first time she had been all weird, I could count at least a dozen times when she's just seemed out of it, staring with her creepy eyes on.

Before I had a chance to lift Brittany's spirits with possible false hope, she started speaking again.

"I read about something like this."

"You read?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh..alright, what did it say?" Brittany? Reading? I don't think Horrid Henry or Where's Wallie, really count as book, but I couldn't hurt B's feelings and say that! I'd let her humour me and then let her down gently.

"Schizophrenia" she stated simply. " Or **Dissociative identity disorder."**

What the-? "Brittany, what's dissociative identidy disorder? Do you even know what Schizophrenia is? And where did you hear all this!"

"Oh uhm, It's Mutli Personality Disorder. And I told you, I read about it, I know what it is Santana" her tone was firm and she was no doubt trying to prove that she knew exactly what she was talking about…maybe she did?

"Alright..so, tell me about them."

She jumped happily from my computer chair at the desk and ran over to bed before throwing herself next to me. "Alright," she began. "A symptom of Schizophrenia is problems paying attention; which Quinn has. Hearing or seeing things that are not there; like when she said she could see a unicorn-"

"B, you said you could see that too."

"I could! Anyway, Bizarre behaviour, Social isolation, Irritable or tense feeling and lack of emotion." She recited easily, almost as though she had learned and memorised the whole thing.

"Uhh, wow. Okay, and what about the other one? The long one?"

"A person with split personalites. Sometimes she's Quinn and sometimes she's a different Quinn…but would that mean there's 2 Quinns?" she mumbled to herself in thought. "Sometimes there's more than 2! There can be a lot, and..real Quinn might not even know about other Quinn. They'll act differently, behave differently and even have their own name sometimes."

"Britt, seriously. How do you know all this?" She wasn't dumb! She proved it, she may not fully understand all this, but she memorised it! That had to be a whole books worth of information just summarised right there.

"I'm not stupid Santana. I'm not," she sighed. "no matter what Artie says." She mumbled.

"Oh..wait, what? B, did something happen with you and Artie?"

She turned to face me and her blue eyes filled with water, it was heart breaking. She didn't deserve this and he didn't deserve her! Maybe I'm not better than him and maybe I don't deserve her anymore than he does. But I know, that I would never hurt Brittany. And I sure to hell wouldn't call her stupid! Everyone else did, but it was my job to protect her and remind her every day that she was a goddamn genius and just too smart for everybody else because it's true.

"He said I that you were manipulating me," she sighed, "I would have denied it..but I didn't know what that word meant. Then he called me stupid." she added with a shrug before quickly returning to her cheerful self, "Not that it matters."

What? Of course it mattered! He had just insulted the hell out of her, and she forgave him? How long will it take for this boy to realise how amazing Brittany is and how he should count his crippled blessings that she had even looked twice at him.

"I want you to break up with him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an ass Britt, and..it's been a while since we got our mack on. I miss it..I miss _you_."

"But Artie said-"

"I don't care what he said B! He's jealous..you know that, That I'm not doing that right?"

"Doing what?" she asked curiously

"Manipulating you. You want this too, _right?_"

"Of course I do San, you're my best friend, and your sweet lady kisses are awesome."

"I really do care about you B..a lot. Artie's an ass, he doesn't deserve you anyway." I probably shouldn't have said that, but it was true. Plus I didn't want to have to share Brittany anymore. I had her first..well, not exactly. But I would have! Before teenage cripple wheeled in and whisked her away like a knight in a wheelchair. He didn't deserve to have her because he was never hers to have! She was mine, she had been since we were 5 when we promised each other that we'd be together forever and always. Brittany may have forgotten, but I hadn't. It was probably just a childhood promise, but I had never broken a promise to her before and I wasn't about to start now.

"You care about me?..I hurt somebody Santana. I hurt them bad and I don't know if-" she broke down and started to sob uncontrollable. Hobbit was right, Brittany couldn't handle this. I watched her break down in front of me and know that I wouldn't be able to build her back up again because what had happened couldn't be changed. All I could do was pull her in for a hug and hold onto her.

"Britt, stop it okay? You were protecting me, so it was my fault. And I don't feel sad about it! Why should we, you saved me Britt."

"Like a superhero?" she asked in a childish voice.

":Like a superhero. _My _superhero."

"Forever and always." She sighed contently before wipping away her tears and snuggling up into my chest more.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was more about their relationship than anything else because I don't include Brittany enough I know! <strong>

**Now..Quinn :) a new power? Too much rock? Or is she just crazy? I want to know what you guys want to see! :3 REVIEW.**


	13. Losing a person

Thanks to Brittany literally being a genius, we had 2 possibilities for Quinin's weird fucking behaviour. Maybe she was just freaking out or having a bad day, but considering what happened to me and loved-up-Jew, we were taking no chances. Brittany had calmed down..well, she cried until she passed out. It was horrible, who knew hobbit could be right about so much. Britt couldn't handle this, it was killing her but the worst part was that I couldn't do anything. Telling her it was all okay while holding her as she sobbed violently until she fell asleep was the romantic thing to do, but it wasn't what I wanted to do. Nothing could change what happened, so what if a guy died! nobody was going to find him anyway. Brittany didn't need to spend her life behind bars for something that she didn't mean to do!

So I needed to figure out what was up with Quinn, convince my blonde to ditch wheels, then protect her from her memories. Ho-fucking-rah, sounds like fun. The thoughts swimming around my end crashed down when I heard a buzzing sound followed by a super annoying dialling tone. I quickly slipped my arms from Brittany and stretched over to the bedside table.

"What Berry?" I demanded in a whisper through the phone.

"Hi Santana it's- why are you whispering?"

"I know who you are Berry. Caller ID? And because B is sleeping. Now do you want to keep playing 20 questions or did you actually want something?" Meh. That wasn't mean, I could have been worse! But treasure trail isn't all that bad, I just need to keep being mean for appearances and all. It seemed the girl had my back, she helped me hide a body so now we're like, secret bros.

"Oh, well Uhh..yes actually. I wanted to ask if there were any developments on operation save Quinn?"

"Operation save Quinn?" I repeated in amusement.

"Yes." she replied proudly, "I thought of the name myself."

"Oh yeah, no right. I can totally tell, how original of you." She scoffed sarcastically down the phone and no doubt the hide breath she just took in was about to be let out in one huge rant about why it most definitely is a good name, but who really wants to hear a Rachel Rant?

"ANYWAY. Yes, we did find something."

"Great! You can tell me all about it..when you come over." It was more of a demand than a question but the glimpse of hope in her voice said that she hasn't expected me to come so easily.

"And who said I was coming over? I'm in bed Berry."

"Why are you in bed? It's like 4 in the aftern- and anyway, wait, where's Brittany? Oh, oh ew! You're in bed with her aren't you! Did you guys..- nope, don't even want to know."

"Rachel! Yes I am and no we didn't."

"Oh..good. Well you need to come over because, the thing is..ilostquinn." The voice on the other end blurted out the last part so fast it just sounds like a mumble.

"What? I didn't get a word of that."

"Okay," she took in a deep breath and repeated the words slowly. "I. lost. Quinn. So-"

"What? Berry what the fuck? First of all, how do you even lose a person?"

"It's surprisingly easy to do so actually."

"Rachel." I said sternly and she took it as her hint to drop her cockiness and just tell me what the fuck she did.

"I don't even know! I just..I went to get a drink, I came back and she was just gone."

"She was just gone?" I repeated it back to her hoping it would make her realise how stupid it sounded. "Just poof, and she was gone huh? Just like that..gone."

"Precisely! Yes, yes exactly like that!"

I sighed and brought my hand to cup the bridge of my nose and squeezed in frustration.

"I can't believe I need to go out with my enemy to look for my schizophrenic best friend!" I growled down the phone and prepared for a very dramatic hang up. "Oh but I'm not waking B for this! So guess its just you and me on this one hobbit."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is crazy short! And I'm sorry:( but I had actually forgotten about this and wrote a quick chapter. It's like 3am and I was hell'a bored so sorry for mistakes! Might not be an update for a while because 1) I don't know where this story is now going, and 2) I'm going on holiday this Wedensday! But..REVIEW.<strong>


	14. Looking for Fabray

I quietly slipped out of the bed and tucked in Brittany before I left the house. My parents were out as usual and she had a pretty bad day, Quinn was probably just getting drunk in a park somewhere. A drunk Quinn is trouble and it's fair to day that Brittany doesn't need anything else to handle. So there was no harm in letting her get a couple hours. I rammed my key into the lock and twisted. Satisfied that the door was locked and even barging my shoulder into it a couple times just for good measure, I turned and sprinted to my car.

A bonus of never seeing my parents is that they always feel really shitty about missing out on us growing up which leads to me and Enrique getting whatever the hell we want, like say..an expensive red convertible? Totally got one. Dads apology for missing my first ever soccer match. I smiled at the thought and turned up my surround sound speakers, because they once left me at Walmart for 3 hours when I was 9. Yeah, my parents are fuck ups right? But it gets me cool shit so I don't even care.

I raced over to Berry's house and probably got caught on a couple of speeded cameras, but dad will take care of that. Stomping up the front door I flinched when it swung open and Rachel was standing nose to nose with me.

Neither of us moved for a while, despite the awkwardness and the rush we were in to find a crazy blonde.

"Well..this is awkward." I stated as a matter of fact. It was totally awkward! She was just starring at me mouth and oh my god she so wants to kiss me. It's weird, but I do feel for the girl. She's head over heels for Quinn and definitely wants herself some ex-pregnant cheerleader, but it's obvious she hasn't been getting anyway.

"Huh?" she asked, not looking away from my lips.

"Uhm, get out of my face?" It was a question, but she obliged within seconds, even mumbling a quiet "sorry" before brushing past me and settling herself on my car bonnet.

I turned and growled in anger, "Hey! Ass. Off of my car, now. Jesus Berry. I swear to god if you scratched my car." I didn't need to finish my threat because we both knew the bad things I'm able to do don't need to be said. It's just fact that I make bad shit real.

"It's not scratched Santana! Now can we please just go find Quinn?" she sighed and it was obvious that she was worried, scared and everything in between. And that was when I realised. I couldn't believe I had missed it all this time. It was blatantly clear that Berry wanted on Quinn because quite frankly the girl was absolute poo at hiding her feelings. But how did I miss that? Rachel Berry more than cares for Fabray. She loves her.

Love is one of the easiest yet most confusing emotions to spot and to feel. The pain when you think about not being with them but the happiness you feel at just thinking about them is enough of a roller coaster. But high school is tough and kids are cruel, it makes being a gay teenager that much harder. Especially if you're the school slut, a 'dumb' blonde, an annoying Jew or teenager mother. Being from a small town hardly helps, everybody knows your shit and there's nothing you can do about it, which is a good reason why we need to find Quinn. Fast. She could be anywhere doing anything now.

"Get in the car Berry." I said in a somewhat sympathetic voice. Once she was in, I slide into the drivers side and buckled up. Tan Jew hands were shaking as she reached for the belt and her eyes became red and puffy. She was hurting and I needed to help.

"Shes probably fine." I offered with a smile that she slightly returned. It wasn't enough, so I continued. "It's know Quinn right? This is exactly the kind of thing she'd do. It's fine, she's fine and we're going to get her and then put her to bed until she sleeps this off okay?"

She smiled sincerely as defiant tears leaked from her defensive eyes. Pulling a hand to her face, she wiped away the string of tears that lined her cheeks and sighed. "I know, I'm just overreacting."

"As always." she scoffed back at me. We looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge grin. "But I get it. It's what you do when you love somebody."

She didn't respond. Her smile didn't falter and she held my stare. The girl was truly hooked and I didn't blame her. Quinn was an amazing girl but if a year ago somebody told me I'd actually think somebody like Berry deserves her, I'd have kicked their ass. But now I see it, their fire and ambitions match each other perfectly and if ever a couple will make it out of Lima then it'll be them. It was obvious I knew what I was talking about because I felt the same about Brittany. Rachel probably knew that and didn't dispute her love for Quinn I just brought up or question me about Brittany. She just smiled and nodded. I took it as my cue to start up the car. The entire roared to life and we took off into the daylight in the search for Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I lied. I've come to the conclusion that you should just ignore my AN's because I have no idea when I'll update. I'LL DO IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE. Aha, anyway. I was thinking about Quinn attacking Brittany and maybe a Pezberry negotiation? Maybe Brittany could even get a power and fight off Quinn?:) but I still need some feedback about what's gone down so far! What should be up with Quinn? A power? Bad day? It medical thingy? REVIEW. Or I refuse to update:)! Cause imma bitch.<strong>


	15. Sorry

**INSTAHOE**

**As of next week- every story will be deleted and as I said, some will be moved / updated and then finished on the new account. I've already made a start and 'Stuck' / 'Leeching' / 'Life Lessons' and 'Fix what's broken' are already there and being actively updated along with _2 brand new stories_ not on this account so you can check those out too :) There will no doubt be more once I get my main ones wrapped up! **

**I want to apologise for being a whinny little b*tch and a huge inconvenience to you guys! I know you don't appreciate getting emails like this for an update that really is nothing more than news and I sincerely apologise for that, it's just that I've been getting a few messages from confused folks and I figured I'd clear it up in a more public way!**

**The stories on this account will be saved to a hard drive and then thrown somewhere in my drawer and forgotten about for the time being, but I assure you that they will come back in time and on request. **

**Unfortunately, it seems as though I can't post any links to the stories to make them any easier for you to find but if you search my new username "Instahoe" in the search bar you can go straight to the new profile! Or you can message me on this account some time this week and I'll reply with the information you want.**

**I'll upload this update to every story so I am very, very sorry if you get multiple emails. I promise that this the first and very last time I'll do something like this.**

**I can't apologise enough but I'd like to thank each and every one of you who take the time to read the stories/favourite/follow and especially those who actively give feedback. You're all amazing! I hope you've had a very happy holidays and enjoy this brand new year. Thanks guys :D**


End file.
